Whatever Happened To A Normal School Year?
by LadyDraxx
Summary: What would happen if some of the Bleach Gang fall through the ceiling of the Great Hall during a meal? I'm betting nothing good... Please Read and Review! Thanks!
1. A new mission and A old man in robes

Disclaimer: if I actually owned any of the Bleach or Harry Potter characters I wouldn't have to borrow them at times when I think their lives could use a little more adventure.

**Bleach World- **

"Captain, captain," Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto called in her what she claims "drunk, but not drunk enough," stupor. The orange haired busty woman stumbled through the door to find her spiky white haired, and somewhat abnormally short captain sitting at his desk working on the supposedly endless stack of paperwork. And it didn't help all that much that his lieutenant was drunk… again, and he had to double his workload to compensate for her lacking.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Matsumoto sang, "Head Captain Yammamoto wants 10th squad and Rukia, Orihime, Uryru Chad and Ichigo to go to some place in England called Hogwarts. It's supposedly a school for witchcraft and wizardry." She stumbled and Captain Hitsugaya stood up from his desk and walked towards her, slowly. "Captain it's weird, I didn't know there was such thing as witches and wizar-"that's all she said before she fell into Toshiro's waiting arms. It's not like he didn't know what was going to happen; sooner or later she would pass out and wake up hours later.

Toshiro literally dragged her to the couch in the office they worked in. All the while muttering about drunken, lazy, lieutenants who don't listen to their captain. As soon as he shoved her all the way onto the couch he stalked back over to his desk to finish the paperwork that he had to do, but he stopped before he reached his desk to walk out of the office and tell the rest of squad 10 to let them know that as soon as Matsumoto wakes up they will be leaving for Karakura town to get their gegi's and pick up Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryru, and Orihime so they could go off to Jolly old England.

**Karakura Town-**

"So I'm a witch, Mr. Dumbledore?" A little girl in a yellow dress asked an old man in purple robes and a large white beard and sparkling eyes.

This man sat across from the girl in the yellow dress, whose name was Yuzu Kurosaki. Her sister Karin and her older brother Ichigo come from a long and powerful line of witches and wizards.

"Yes, miss Yuzu. You along with your brother and your sister are the descendants of a long, powerful line of witches and wizards, and I would very much like you three to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, of the school, and even though your brother is 17 we can have him transferred to the seventh year class. While you and Karin would be in the first year class."

"I will have to talk to my-"the front door swung open and Isheen Kurosaki stepped through.

"Yuzu, darling, who is this?" Her father asked.

"Dad, this is Professor Dumbledore."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore." The elder Kurosaki said politely, "forgive me for being rude, but what are you doing in my home?"

"Ahh, you must be Isheen Kurosaki." The old wizened man said in a friendly tone. "You do know that Yuzu here and her sister Karin, are witches, and your son Ichigo is a Wizard, don't you?"

"I was aware of that, sir."

"Well you see I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I would like for your children to go to it and learn to hone their abilities. What do you say?"

"I say if Karin goes, then Yuzu is allowed, also. And if those two go than Ichigo will go because he will look out for them. So it all depends on whether or not if they want to go, and if Karin goes."

"Dad, I want to go," the sweet little girl said.

"If Karin goes than your going to be able to go. Is that all right with my precious little Yuzu." Her father told his daughter.

"Mr. Kurosaki, if they are allowed to go they will need to meet up with a student of mines family. Their last name is Weasley. They will meet you in England in front of The Burrow, from there they will go onto Diagon Ally so that they can get their school supplies. Oh and before I take my leave, there are a few others who I would like to attend. Do you know Ohihime Inoue, Uryru Ishida, Chad Sado, and Rukia Kuchki?"

"Yes, those are all Ichigo's friends."

"Well then perhaps he also knows Tos-" that was all he got out before Karin walked in the front door with her soccer ball in the bag on her shoulder and her knee all scraped up.

"Hey Yuzu. Dad , um….. and you are?" The new arrival asked the older man.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry."

"O…kay, Dad?"

"It's all true, Karin, you're a witch. Your mother was, her mother, and her grandmother before her. It's a long generation of witches. And wizards, like your brother." Her father replied. "Please continue, Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki, now as I was saying, do you know Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikakku Madarame, Rangiku Matsumoto," he looked up and seen Karin with a shocked look on her face.

"And Toshiro Hitsugaya" He and Karin finished at the same time. He looked at her and asked "You know him?"

"Yeah he played soccer with my team and he saved my life."

"O yeah," Yuzu said, "I remember you telling Ichigo about that.

"Yeah," Karin replied.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Um…. No"

"Well then, if you see them could you give them these letters," the professor said as he handed four very official looking letters to Isheen and disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	2. Transfers from the Sky!

_**Disclaimer**_- Hmm… I believe I have said this before, but, seeing as I'm only 14, I don't see how the aspect of becoming a juvenile delinquent because of my obsession with reading. So (in case there are any lawyers out there I want this to be on record) I own nothing. Not Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and anyone else who I decide to put in the Harry Potter part of the story. And As for Tite Kibo's Bleach cast, I'm just borrowing them too. 

_**Chapter 2: Transfer Students from the Sky**_

Harry's Point of View-

So Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the First Years to come in to be sorted. It's our 7th year here. (I know that they didn't come back for their 7th year, but I wanted to put them with Ichigo and the others, so please bear with me) After we defeated Voldemort last year, Mrs. Weasley insisted we come back to Hogwarts since we weren't here last year. So that means we were in the 6th years class from last year. It feels kind of weird, but oh well.

Karakura Town: Japan-

Outside of the Kurosaki Clinic stood Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Rukia Kuchki, Orihime Inoue, Uryru Ishida, Chad Sado, and all three of the Kurosaki children, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin readying for their departure. They were going to use Apparation, they were being escorted by the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The one and only Rubeus Hagrid.

"All right, it's time to go. Everyone please grab onto me." Everyone followed the half-giants order. "Now." He said in his gruff voice, "Make sure to keep your elbows tucked in." he chuckled. "Don't wanna arrive with only half of yours' arms right?"

Everyone in their strange little group looked at each other nervously, except for Toshiro who always hid his emotions behind a mask, only two people can see through. And both of those people were standing not even 10 feet away from him. Those two people were his lieutenant and the other as Karin Kurosaki. While off in his own world he didn't notice the gruff half- giant apparate, until he felt an unpleasant pulling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

The next thing he noticed was then, the whole group falling out of the sky and getting ready to crash through the ceiling of a monstrous castle. The only thing he didn't notice was that Hagrid wasn't with them.

Great Hall: Hogwarts-

Albus Dumbledore's Point of view-

I noticed Hagrid come in through the doors of the Great Hall and walk up to me.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, the transfer students should be here soon."

"Thank you, Hagrid," the headmaster replied.

Hermione's POV-

We waited until the first years were done being sorted. Gryffindor House got three new arrivals, two girls and one boy. One of the girls sat down next to Ginny who sat beside me. She had very pretty straight brown hair with little touches of a honey color. Her eyes were a deep crystalline blue. She introduced herself as Terra Fyre. She seemed nice enough. The other girl sat down next to her. She had short straight blond hair that reached just a bit past her chin. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. She told us that her name was Kaylynn Warren.

I looked up just as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, this year," he began and everyone in the Great Hall looked up to see him. "We have the greatest pleasure of having 11 transfer students. Four of them can do wand less magic. The other three are very special as well as very powerful, as they come from a family line as old in centuries as I am in years. As I have been informed they will be arriving shor-"he stopped short as a large hole formed in the ceiling of the Great Hall and 11 figures fell through two of the others holding two girls.

"Wingardiam Leviosa," I heard most of the professors yell in angst before they could hit the ground. They let them down gently and them repaired the ceiling. Professor Dumbledore resumed as though nothing had happened, while I found myself staring at the people standing before the professors just like everyone else in the hall.

" Welcome Transfers' to Hogwarts. It looks as though you truly made an entrance. Minerva would you please sort them?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes," she walked back up to the front where the sorting hat and the stool were waiting.


	3. Let the Sorting Begin

Disclaimer- I know I have said it before but as required by the law: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter 3- A Twist in the Sorting!

Ron P.O.V.

'_**What the bloody hell happened?'**_ I screamed mentally. _**'There are 11 people standing in front of the professors table, and they just came falling out of the sky! Literally the fell out of the SKY! Like with a hole in the ceiling and everything! What the hell is the world coming to?'**_

Yumichika's P.O.V. 

I heard the lady in horrendous green fashion mistaken robes that was introduced as Professor McGonagall (?) step forward and call out…

"Ayasegawa, Yumichika," I stepped up and sat down on a three- legged stool and she place a fashion disaster on my head.

"_Well, I'm sorry that I don't meet your "BEAUTIFUL," standards."_

"_Whatever Just get your reaches out of my Beautiful Head. Kapiche?"_

"_Well ok then. Based on what I saw I'll put you in…_

"_Ravenclaw!" _

The last word rang out for everyone gathered to hear.

I saw a group of people in black robes and purple badges stand and cheer. So I'm just gonna guess that they're the Ravenclaws…

I stood up and walked over to them. One had a purple badge with a "P" on it along with the other badge, she stood up and shook my hand saying that her name was Luna Lovegood and that she was a prefect and that if I had any questions to ask her.

I sat down when I heard the Green Lady as I now took to calling the professor reading off the names, call out " Madarame, Ikkaku"

This should be interesting…

Ikkaku's P.O.V.

I walked up to the old lady dressed in green robes and sat down on the stool. She had barley placed that ragged old hat on my head when it shouted out "Gryffindor!" She pulled the hat off of my head and I walked over to where there were a group of people standing and cheering at me. I sat down next to a girl with red hair and freckles, and another girl with Brown hair with some honey color showing through. They introduced themselves as Ginny Weasley and Terra Fyre.

Rangiku's P.O.V.

It seemed as though Ikkaku and Yumichika were settling in quite nicely. They were both talking to some very pretty girls, though it seemed as though Yumichika was having less luck than Ikkaku was seeing as he was only talking to one girl and Ikkaku was talking to three, and two boys. I heard my name being called by the stiff looking old lady in green robes… maybe I'll just call her The Green Lady. Not to her face of course . I walked up and sat on the same stool that Ikkaku and Yumichika both sat on before me. I heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine or Hanieko's.

_Well it's probably_ _because it's me… the sorting hat that is atop you_r _head._

_Woah… that's different" I said mentally_

_Yes… now lets see loyal to your friends to you is a must so let us put you in "HUFFLEPUFF!" _

When The Green Lady removed the hat I walked down to where there was a group of standing students were cheering and sat down beside a girl named Susan Bones.

Chad's P.O.V.

I watched silently as the first three were sorted into their houses. So when my name was called I stepped forward and sat down on the same stool. The hat was barley on my head before it shouted out " Gryffindor!" I walked over to where Ikkaku was seated and talking to some other students. I sat down next to a boy with red hair and freckles. He told me his name was Ronald Weasley, but just Ron for short.

Hermione's P.O.V.

A girl with orange hair step up and sit on the stool. About a minute later, I heard the hat shout out: " HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and the girl walked down to where the boy with feathers on his eyebrows was sitting. I saw her sit down beside him, before I looked back up to the professor as she called out the next name.

" Kuchki, Rukia" the professor called out, and a short girl with black hair walked up and sat down on the stool. A few seconds later the hat rang out with a loud "Hufflepuff."

The next name that was called out was Hitsugaya, Toshiro, Hitsugaya. What the weird thing about him was that he had gravity defying white hair. Hmm… I wonder if he bleaches it? He sat on the stool for a minute or two before the hat decided and called out " Slytherin!"

Well he can't be all that good than. Too bad.

"Kurosaki, Yuzu" I heard the next name being called, and a very pretty girl with very short brown hair stepped forward and sat down. Before the hat even reached her head it called out HUFFLEPUFF. She must be very loyal and just and hard working. I'll have to meet her.

The next name called out was Kurosaki, Ichigo. They must be brother and sister. He stepped forward and sat down. It seemed as though the hat was having a hard time deciding but it finally rang out with clarity " Gryffindor!"

I saw him get up and alk towards us, to sit beside the other transfers, and I introduced myself.

I saw the last person get called up. "Kurosaki, Karin" the professor called. The girl walked up and sat down. Once again the hat seemed as though it couldn't make up it's mind. It was a few minutes before the hat called out…


	4. Sure As Hell Didn't See That One Coming

Disclaimer- I've said it once and I'll say it again (unfortunately) I own nothing !!! (so

sad!!! )

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!

This chapter will be a fairly short one, but I'm sick so I will possibly be able to get up the next couple of chapters.

_**Chapter 4- I Sure as Hell Didn't See That One Coming**_

Hermione's P.O.V.

"You are cunning and clever yet brave and loyal. You are just and fair, yet witty and not easily scared. This is a difficult task, to place you in a house. But you live to win. I will have to put you in SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off of the girl with shoulder length straight black hair and grey eyes. And the girl walked over to where the boy with the gravity defying hair sat beside Draco. I guess that that's another person I'll have to look out for. But on the other hand, the hat mentioned she had traits of all the houses, but it was her determination to win that caused her to be put in Slytherin. Maybe she won't be so bad.

Professor McGonagall sat back down at her place at the teachers table, while Professor Dumbledore stood up and started his speech

"Now before we fill our bellies with delicious food from our kitchens, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Skadoosh, Lumpa-Mumpa, and Bafflegab, now let the feast begin. As he said the last words the food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

Ikkaku's P.O.V.

Oh my god. All the food was so delicious looking that I grabbed some of everything around me. I looked at Chad and Ichigo doing the same thing. But Ichigo had a little sadness in his eyes… hmm must be because his sisters got split up. He'll just have to get over it.

Orihime's P.O.V.

"Look at all of this food Matsumoto-San, Yuzu-San Kuchki-San," I called out in shock.

"Orihime you don't have to use honorifics, just call us Rangiku, Yuzu, and Rukia," Rangiku replied.

"Yes Orihime, I'm just as shocked as you about all of this food," I wonder who has to cook it and clean up after…" Yuzu trailed off.

We ate and talked merrily for the remainder of the feast.

Yumichika's P.O.V.

Since no one else out of my group got put in Ravenclaw, I kept talking to Luna while I ate.

Draco's P.O.V 

I saw that the newest girl with the gray eyes sit down across from me and beside the new boy. I saw her talking animatedly to him about something, so I decided I would introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." I extended my hand. Ever since last year after the big battle I have actually been a decent person. Professor Dumbledore who just faked his death told me he wanted Crabbe, Goyle, and I to come back for our 7th year since e skipped it. I agreed and Crabbe and Goyle followed me back.

The girl took my hand and replied " Hi, I'm Karin Kurosaki." She looked at the boy beside her. he didn't say anything, so she replied for him "and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Pleasure to meet you two. Where are you from?" I asked her

"Karakura Town, Japan"

"Cool, what year are you in?" I asked her

"We're in our 6th along with my sister who got put in Hufflepuff, she's the one with the short brown hair. Ichigo, my brother, and all of the other transfers are 7th years. What are you?"

"I am a 7th year." I replied before going back to eating. She did the same.

AUTHORS NOTE: I am sorry if you thought I put Karin in the wrong house. It was a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor. But if you read the description about why I did it, than you understand. Please Review!


	5. Stealing a Few Glances

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 5 – Stealing a Glance.. Or Two.. Or Three..

Karin's P.O.V.

To me, that was the best she's ever eaten. I was sad to say that the cooking here put Yuzu's to shame. A darn shame. So now I was sitting on a couch next to Toshiro and across from the boy who called himself Draco Malfoy. Unfortunate name really, Draco. Wow wonder who thought that up.

"So why did you decide to come to Hogwarts. I mean don't they have a magic school in Japan, somewhere?" Draco asked me

"No," I replied, " and we heard that this place was the best."

"Well, it is a pretty good place."

Toshiro's P.O.V.

While Karin was talking to her new friend Draco, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. the way her ebony hair brushed her shoulders. Her deep pooling black grey eyes filled with any emotion she was feeling. Her compelling lips, that I wanted to brush with my own, but couldn't bring myself to tell her that I loved her. I didn't know what to expect. She was contradictory. Always changing the predictions I made about her, so I gave up a long while ago. To me she was beautiful. To me she was strong. To me she was graceful. She was elegant… in her own way. To me she was Karin. Not her brother. Not as everyone expected of her because she was his little sister. No, it went deeper than that, It was as if a magnet was pulling me towards her. always watching out for her. just like that day of the soccer game. When no matter what she was going to protect her friends. And no matter what I was going to protect her.

Author's note- I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But most likely it wont be this week. I'm sorry! Please forgive me.


	6. Gryffindor Common Room

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.... (Because I don't want to get sued)

_**A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE… PLEASE READ!**_

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for about a week. And because of time consumption I won't be able to update but once a week. Hopefully. I'm sorry. And I know in a previous chapter that I missed sorting Uryru. So I will tell you so you don't have to go back. I put him in Ravenclaw. Figures.

I want you to know that these next few chapters I will be posting all take place at the same time thus making them much shorter. Back to the Story.

_Chapter 6: Gryffindor Common Room-_

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Chad each took one of the seats in the common room talking to… no reassuring Ichigo about something. I caught a few words: Little Sister, Slytherin, Hitsugaya, Anything. He sounds very unhappy that his little sister, Karin, I'm guessing, got put in Slytherin. With the boy with the white hair, Hitsugaya. Should I say something to cheer him up? Should I tell him how most Slytherins' are? That they are rude and insulting. With the exception of one and two who followed him back.

"Um, Ichigo?" I asked.

He looked up.

"Um , are you okay. You look a bit upset?"

"It's nothing, I'm just gonna go on up to bed. Night ya' guys."

"Goodnight" most of us called.

It wasn't that long before everyone but myself was left down in the common room. Extinguishing the lamp I was using for light to write a letter I walked up to bed.


	7. Hufflepuff Common Room

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.... (Because I don't want to get sued)

_**Chapter 7: Hufflepuff Common Room**_

Yuzu, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku were sitting beside each other on two couches that sat facing each other.

Ohihime-San, Rukia-San, Rangiku-San, I'm a bit worried about Karin."

"Why, Yuzu, Captain Hitsugaya's with her. She'll be fine. Captain won't let anything happen to her." Rangiku said.

"I know, I'm not worried she will get hurt, I'm worried she'll get in a fight, and be expelled. That is something she would do."

"Yes, but I don't think that that will happen with Taicho there. He won't let any harm come to her." Rangiku once again answered. All the other girls agreed.

Rukia stood up, "ladies we don't want to miss class tomorrow because we overslept do we?' She said this as she was walking to the stairs to go to bed. Quickly they all followed her.


	8. not a chapter!

I am so sorry! I can't think of a single thing! Nothing! At all! I don't know why, but I just can't. I'm thinking about giving this story up for adoption? I don't know. I'll try and see if I come up with anything but it's not looking to good. Once again sorry to you all! Especially to: Catlover123456789; Lizzaranda; Omaomae; BleachKyuubi-Chan; Lady Queria; anuhit; MoonGCyn; ziya Hitsugaya; Julespyro; Cheeseckae22; and to my dearest cousin: HinataHyuua789::: thank you all so much and please forgive me.


	9. First Breakfast

Chapter 8- The Fist Breakfast

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I woke up when I felt somebody shaking my shoulder, trying to get me up. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Chad who was doing the shaking. I sat up and he stopped. I got up out of the rather comfortable bed. With it's soft feathery pillow, and it's thick warm blankets, and the softness… of….. the…. Oh crap, got to fight the drowsiness.

I felt Chad shaking me to keep me awake when a nice big bucket of cold water was poured on my head. I turned my head to face the culprit. It was a bald man. Also known as Ikkaku Madarame.

"I'll kill you Ikkaku!" I screamed. As I flung the now empty bucket at him and it hit him right in the face.

"What's your problem, Kurosaki? I was just helping get you up!" he screamed back at me.

"Whatever," I said before I got dressed and stalked off towards the common room.

And as I left I swear I heard all the other boys in our room laughing. Just frigging great! I sighed mentally, and sat down to wait as the other guys made their way to the common room. It's gonna be a long day.

When we got to the Great Hall, I saw Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, and Yuzu talking to each other. And then I saw Yumichika talking to a girl with very light blonde hair. And looking again I saw Toshiro talking to Karin and some other boy with white blonde hair. O joy.

We sat down and piled our plates high with the surrounding foods, and it wasn't to long before we were joined by the other students we got to know at dinner last night. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Terra Fyre. They sat down around us and throughout the rest of breakfast. Then I saw the professor who did the sorting last night come walk up to us and give us our schedules. Mine looked like this.

Divination- Professor Trelawney- with Slytherin

Double Potions- Professor Snape- with Slytherin

Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall- with Ravenclaw

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Summers with Ravenclaw

-------Free Period-------

Herbology- Professor Sprout- with Hufflepuff

Charms- Professor Flitwick

Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid- with Slytherin

Ancient Runes- Professor Bathsheba Babbling- with Hufflepuff

Astronomy- Professor Sinistra- with Ravenclaw

This is going to be a long year…


	10. Slytherin Schedule

Chapter 9

Karin's POV-

"Hey Toshiro, hey Draco." I called when I saw them sitting in the common room. I walked up behind Toshiro and said good morning.

"Shouldn't we get going to the great hall for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, we probably should." Draco said as he and Toshiro stood up. We walked together down to the great hall. When we got down there our head of house Professor Snape handed us our schedules. All of ours were the same. Mine read-

Divination- Professor Trelawney- with Gryffindor.

So we'll be with Ichigo… joy…

Double Potions- Professor Snape- with Gryffindor.

Once again with Ichigo… that'll be fun…

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Summers- with Hufflepuff

So I'll see Yuzu and Rukia… okay…

Double Transfiguration- Hufflepuff

-Free Period-

Charms- Professor Flitwick- Ravenclaw

Herbology- Professor Sprout- Ravenclaw

Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid- Gryffindor

Astronomy- Professor Sinistra- Hufflepuff

Ancient Runes- Professor Bathsheba Babbling- Ravenclaw

Busy year huh?


End file.
